Alice in Narnia
by The Drunk Pixie
Summary: 1/1. Alice in her next adventure!  She travels through time and reality where she must help the Pevensie family through their troubles in the great war for Narnia! Rated for language, mature themes, and safety. LW&W, book/movie. On hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

Blue-grey eyes quickly scan the tiny bedroom. An infectious smile quickly spreads. A squeal of delight sounds.

Alice is finally getting to move into her new apartment, which she's sharing with a student who goes to the local college. Although the two don't have very much in common, it's apparent to anyone paying attention that they are becoming close friends.

However, as each day passes, Alice remembers more and more the words of Lady Galadriel. They haunt her in her dreams, repeating over and over like the echoing screams of a dying man. Daily she wonders when the time will come when she won't see the younger girl she's boarding with again. It makes her latch on and yet distance herself at the same time, in a dread-filled, confusing spiral of emotion.

Few reminders are left to tell her that what happened in Arda was real. The satchel that she had brought from New Orleans was on her when she was transported back, so all of the things inside it came back as well. She almost cried when she had returned to the Moulin Rouge and found Boromir's penny whistle and Legolas' violin still inside. Ringil, of course, came back with her as well, being the biggest reminder since she could still hear it singing when she pulled it from its sheath. Her Elvish eyesight and hearing from the time spent with Fingolfin were also retained, and Alice sometimes distantly wondered if they would fade with time. The few clothes she had owned while in Middle Earth were back in the room she was staying in in Minas Tirith, so those were the only things she was missing… aside from the inhabitants of that distant land that she had fallen so deeply in love with. Remembering them always and without fail causes a tear to fall from her eye.

The oddest part of it all was that when she returned, the only thing that was physically the same was the scar forming on her back. Now completely healed, the swelling is gone, though the stretch marks it had caused were still there, looking like strange veins spreading from the thin scar in the middle, and she hopes they will go away in time. Lord Elrond, upon seeing her the day he arrived in the White City, had commented about how she had aged considerably in the eight months they had been separated. When she had investigated herself the night she had returned, she realized that physically, she had reverted back to her age of 23, whereas she had turned 24 in Middle Earth. Her hair, having never been cut in that distant land, was suddenly short again. There were other, little things that she had noticed were gone as well, but her hair was the most obvious sign of her de-aging.

Shaking those thoughts off, her smile returns as she runs, jumps, and lands on the cheap bed. The ancient springs inside creak loudly and painfully underneath her sudden weight, and Margaret, her new roommate, chuckles from the doorway.

"Having fun?" The purple-headed girl asks, and Alice laughs.

"Yeah. Doesn't this place look fabulous?" Margaret, or 'Meg' as she likes to be called, glances about before nodding once.

"I'm going to run down to the store to buy some food. Want anything specific?" Alice almost asks for mead, but remembers her place.

"Just a lot of water. That stuff comes in handy when you don't have very much money." Meg nods again, and quietly leaves the apartment.

As soon as Alice's Elvish ears hear the lock on the door clicking shut, she stands and goes to investigate her new armoire. It isn't new in the sense of being purchased new, but is simply new to her. She bought it at a flea market for only ten dollars, but the ancient wood seems, to her, to be worth much more than that.

She opens the grand brown doors that seem to stretch from the ceiling to the floor. The hinges creak loudly, startling her for a moment. Regaining her composure, she opens them a little further, and then steps inside. She recalls always wanting to try this, and with an eagerness that borders on giddy, she shuts the doors with her inside them.

There's a moment where it's dark, and the world is still. For just a second, Alice can almost hear the breath of Gimli as he walks next to her in the Mines of Moria. She can almost see Gandalf's glowing staff, and feel Legolas' soft hand touching her own.

The second of peace that that feeling offers her breaks. She can feel a cold wind suddenly nipping at her back. She spins around, and wipes the tears falling down her cheeks off. She hadn't realized that that moment would be a side effect of entering the armoire; else she might have tried it sooner.

She attempts to see around her clothes, but cannot for the thickness of them, and so pushes them aside to make her way through. _"There's nothing back here. Where is this wind coming from?"_ She pushes aside her large fur coats that she keeps in the back for the winter (they came with the closet). Suddenly, her foot snags on the end of a particularly long one, and she falls, face-first, into…_"Snow?"_

She stands quickly, and glances about. Sure enough, laid out before her like a 3D painting, is a vast landscape in the midst of a silver-white winter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the delay! This was all I could do for now. I'll try and put up a longer chapter next time. =/**

**Thank you all for the well-wishes! I'm feeling much better, though my face is still messed up pretty bad. I'm hoping to be back at 100% this time next week.**

**Disclaimer: I own Alice. Everything else belongs to C.S. Lewis (originator of the series) and Mark Johnson (producer of the movies).**

* * *

><p>A soft gasp escapes her freezing lips, and she quickly reaches back inside to grab a fur coat. Her adventurous spirit that thrives on the unknown surges with this unexplainable mystery. The coat slips quickly over her shoulders, and she wanders out into a small clearing. In front of her is an old fashioned, black metal lamppost, glowing softly against the heavy reflecting snow.<p>

Her hand reaches out gently to touch the ancient, yet somehow familiar thing, and she barely notices half-fresh fingerprints nearer to the base. A second later, she's leaning against it, as though exhausted from accomplishing some great feat. She glances around, trying to discern where she is. Her legs feel stiff and cold since she had decided to wear a knee-length plaid skirt that day, with a black short-sleeved blouse, which seems a foolish decision in retrospect.

"_There must be some kind of portal in the back of the closet… that's the only explanation."_ She thinks distantly, trying to decide if she should move on from the lamppost or go back to her own world. She walks back towards the small path she had taken earlier, and still seeing the fur coats in the back of the closet, decides to press forward.

As she moves past the tall light, a small sound catches her attention. _"Someone's here."_ Her instincts tell her as her head whips around to look into the brush. Her Elvish eyes attempt to pierce the darkness that shades whoever hides in it, and she discerns a masculine face.

"Come out now, and I promise I won't hurt you." She says, cautiously approaching the form, feeling the weight of her folded up butterfly knife hiding in the pocket of her skirt.

Out of the corner of her eye, she notices a dropped package. It hasn't sat there long, as there's hardly any snow on top of it. She picks it up, and suddenly the form emerges, trying to stop her but too frightened to really do anything. She reaches out to hand it to him.

"Is this yours?" She asks him as he slowly reaches to take it from her.

"Uh, well, uhm, well, yes, it is." He says, his voice quivering a bit. She takes in his appearance, noticing firstly that he's holding an umbrella and isn't wearing a shirt. _"Isn't it a bit cold out for that?... IS THAT FUR?"_ She tries very hard not to gasp in shock as she notices that from the waist down, he seems to have the appearance of a… goat. Along with monstrous ears.

"Were you hiding from me?" She questions, trying to be polite and not stare at his strange appearance.

"Uh, uh, well, uhm, no, no, uh, I just, uhm, didn't want to scare you." She stifles the giggle that attempts to come out, pushing out the thought that, for a half-goat, he's rather cute. Especially with his British accent.

Suddenly, a memory comes rushing back. Just yesterday, Meg had been studying for an exam in her Greco-Roman Mythology class. When Alice had asked what the strange creatures in a picture she saw in Meg's book, the younger woman explained that they were a satyr, a faun, a nymph, the Hydra of Lerna, and Cerberus, with the river Styx in the background. A small gasp, barely audible, escapes her lips.

"What is it?" He asks, suddenly afraid, glancing around as though expecting an enemy to appear.

"You… you're a… you're a faun!" He snorts.

"Of course I am! What else would I be? And what are you? Some kind of short Elf from beyond the Far West?" She attempts to glare, and decides that maybe playing along for the time being would be wise.

"Half, actually, and yes." He tries to reign a chuckle.

"Oh? Half-Elf? Then what's your other half?"

"Human, of course. Where do you think I get the short side from? The Dwarves?" The smile dropping off his face warns her that she's said something wrong.

"Two humans in two days…" He mutters quietly to himself, though she hears it anyway. "What are you doing here?" He asks her with a strange tone.

"I… I'm lost, actually. I came from inside a wardrobe-"

"You mean from Spare Oom? Do you know Lucy Pevensie? She's also from that land. I just met her yesterday, though she left in that direction." He indicates the way she just came from. She glances that way, and then looks at him strangely.

"Yes…" She answers slowly, "Though I haven't seen her in a very long time, and as I said, I'm quite lost. Could you tell me where I am, Mr…?"

"Oh! Pardon me, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Tumnes." He says with a small bow, and she feels compelled to curtsey like Arwen once taught her.

"Mae govannen, Mr. Tumnes. My name is Alice Greenleaf." She tells him, borrowing Legolas' last name. She wished she could take it as her own in matrimony anyway, so what could it hurt?

"And to answer your question, you're in Narnia." He uses his umbrella to gesture to the lamppost. "From that lamppost all the way to the castle at Cair Paravel, every stick and stone, every rock, every icicle… is Narnia." He says the last part a bit wistfully, and Alice can tell that he loves this country, wherever it is. She wonders if it's the same size as Rohan or Gondor. "Would…" He stops, and licks his lips as though unsure, "Would you care to join me for some tea?" She looks indecisive, and he quickly tries to come up with more reasons, "We'll have tea, and cake, and sardines," he notices her blanch, "What? Don't like sardines?" She immediately tries to come up with a reasonable excuse, and one quickly forms in her mind.

"Elves don't eat meat." It's an outright lie, but it'll suffice for now. Mr. Tumnes is immediately apologetic.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, if only I had paid more attention as a young faun I might have known such a thing. No sardines, then. We'll have toast instead." He smiles at her, and she still seems a bit unsure. "Come on, it's not every day I get to make a new friend, especially not twice in a row." His adorable smile makes her heart ache, and she finally agrees. She accepts the offered arm, and helps him carry his load as the two set down a path she hadn't noticed before.

* * *

><p><strong>One quick note, I shoulda put this up as 'book' not 'books' on the summary, as I'm only intending to do the first book. Oh wellz. ONTO THE REVIEWS!<strong>

**Luna - Technically 7, but like I said, I'm just gonna do the first since it's the only one that deals with the war against the White Witch (weird, I wanted to type 'White Wizard', LOL!) and the entire Pevensie family. Thanks, I am feeling better now. =)**

**CherryBlossomTrinity - I'm just gonna start calling you CBT now, cuz that takes wayyyyy too long to type out. Thank you!**

**hoove-print-on-your-heart - Haha, I do, too! I was so happy when my voters chose Narnia to do next. =D**

**Don't forget, ya'll, there is a new poll up on my profile. You have to go read the summaries for the HP stories I'm considering to get what I'm talking about. Oh, and also don't forget to review. ;)**

_Next time, on Alice in Narnia:_

_Alice has entered the strange land known strictly as 'Narnia', encountering an even stranger creature. Will Mr. Tumnes be an ally or an enemy? Who is Lucy Pevensie, and how does she know Mr. Tumnes? What is 'Spare Oom'? Find out next time! (... or just go read the books... that works, too)_


	3. Author's NoteApology

Sorry guys, but I'm putting this story on hiatus for the time being. I've had this other story that's been bouncing around in my head for a while, and it's been driving me NUTS. I might actually start uploading that one. Idk. It's a Harry Potter fic that's completely unrelated to Alice, and is a DracoOC. If you guys wanna read it, pop me a message or write up a response letting me know. In the meantime, you can go check out my original stories (that are also on hiatus) and my original poem I put up on FictionPress, FanFiction's sister website. just add 'fictionpress' to the beginning of this:

.com/~maeoreth

And you'll be there. Feel free to check it out! =D


End file.
